Sick For Christmas
by dreamwriter32
Summary: AU: James and Lily survive. It's Christmas and Harry is home for the holidays. James and Lily have made plans to spend Christmas as a family with Sirius and Remus. But when Harry gets sick, causing the plans to come to a halt, James and Lily make the best of it. Part of Harry's Life with Parents Universe. I don't own Harry Potter.


Sick for Christmas

**A/N: For the sake of this story, Sirius is alive and Harry and Ginny are dating. This is my first attempt at a James and Lily survival story. **

James Potter hummed along with the CD player, playing Christmas carols as Sirius sung "Jingle Bell Rock" off key. They were hanging up Christmas lights on the Potter's home in Potter's Bar. They were getting everything ready for Christmas, and they would be picking Harry up from Kings Cross that afternoon.

He smiled as he thought of his son. Harry was the splitting image of his father, except for the eyes. He had Lily's eyes. Merlin should have known that James had a hard time saying no to his wife, but his son was a different story. He also had a hard time saying no to him as well. Harry had mastered the puppy pout when he was five and has used it when he wanted something.

It was hard to believe that Harry was already sixteen. Time seemed to be flying by.

Lily had flooed home that morning, getting the tree ready to decorate when Harry got home, setting it up and putting the lights and the garland on. She worked in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey and had since Harry's first year. She loved her job, especially seeing her son every day.

"Hello Lily" Remus greeted when Lily stepped out the door to check on the progress James, Sirius and Remus were making on decorating the house.

"Hello Remus" Lily retorted. She looked at her husband's work. "Looks good babe".

"Thank you my dear", James said, pretending to take a bow from the top of the ladder.

Lily then noticed the time on her watched.

"James, Remus and Sirius will have to finish this; we have to get Harry."

"Why didn't he floo home with you?" James asked as he climbed down the ladder.

"Ron and Ginny will be leaving for Romania tomorrow and Hermione will be leaving for her family's trip. So he wanted to spend some with them."

Sirius looked her with an uplifted eyebrow. "You mean he wanted to spend some time with Ginny."

"I think that was what was he was meaning," James implied, as he walked toward his wife.

Lily smiled when she thought of the young woman that had taken her baby's heart. She saw her younger self and a younger James when she saw the young couple together. Of course she saw the hand holding, the quick kisses as they parted for classes and heard through the grapevine about them snogging in the Gryffindor locker room at the Quidditch pitch.

Her son had been known to watch Ginny at practice. She wondered how he had gotten them bruises on his side when he came out of the bathroom, one weekend when he stayed in her quarters.

James brought her out of her thoughts, "We better go." With that, James and Lily got in the car and drove to Kings Cross station.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have fun in Romania, Ron. Write to me and let me know you got there safely."

"I will Hermione." Ron and Hermione had their arms wrapped around each other.

"See you on New Year's?" Hermione looked up into Ron's blue eyes.

"See you on New Year's." Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were standing off to the side, near the barrier. They wanted one last moment before they met their parents and wouldn't see each other until the Potter's New Year's Eve and Day party.

Not far from the new couple were Ron's sister and best friend.

"I'm going to miss you," Ginny said sadly, with her arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

"Just don't go falling in love with some Romanian guy," Harry muttered against her lips.

"Why would I when I have the best looking guy at Hogwarts as my boyfriend."

"Thanks Gin, write me and let me know you got there okay." Ginny nodded in reply, and Harry kissed her. "I better go, I love you."

"And I love you. I'll see you on New Year's."

They kissed one last time before they departed looking for their parents, finding the Weasley's and the Granger's first, but the Potters were nowhere to be found.

Harry walked a litter further and soon was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Mum, can't breathe" Harry wheezed. Lily loosened her hold and soon let go.

"Hi Son" James greeted as he engulfed Harry in a more gentle hug.

"Hey Dad" Harry greeted as he returned the hug.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah, where are Remus and Sirius?" Harry asked, dragging his trunk.

"At the house" Lily replied. They walked to the car park, got in the car and drove home.

Driving through London, Lily commented on the decorations and said that she declined her sister's invitation for Christmas at their house, opting to spend the holidays with her men.

When they arrived home, Harry helped his dad take his trunk out of the car and in the house. Hedwig had already arrived home, resting with the Potter family owl, Oscar. Sirius engulfed his godson into a hug.

"How is school going?" he asked his godson

"I'll tell you at dinner," Harry answered as he lifted his trunk and headed to his room.

His room was medium size, the largest bedroom other than the master. The walls were a calming blue, a happy medium between mother and son when they decided to repaint Harry's room when he was thirteen.

Harry was sorting through his laundry when he heard his mother call him.

"Harry, can you come down here please?"

Listening to his mother, he went downstairs and entered the kitchen where James, Remus and Sirius were sitting at the table.

Lily walked over to the table with some plates. "I made some snacks". She then said to Harry.

"I forget to tell you, tonight is the Ministry Christmas ball and we'll be going to it." and to all of her boys she said, "We'll decorate the tree when we're done with the snack." Lily said as she sat down a plate with chicken bites and wings and plate with some vegetables.

Harry, Sirius and James all but attacked the plate with the chicken bites.

After settling with their snacks, Remus asked "how is school going Cub?"

Harry began telling Sirius and Remus about how his sixth year was going. James was surprised when Harry said that he planned on following his father's and godfather's footsteps and become an Auror when he graduated from Hogwarts.

Sirius asked about how the Quidditch team was doing.

"Fine, Ron's improved his keeping skills and Ginny is a great chaser".

At the mention of Ginny, Lily stated "I heard about you and Ginny snogging in the locker room last week. Care to explain?"

Harry spewed his Butterbeer at Sirius. "OI" Sirius got a napkin and wiped his face. James looked at his son, eyebrows uplifted.

"Oh, so you got lucky in the locker room".

"No, Dad. We just snogged. We've decided that we would wait until we're ready for that part of our relationship," when he saw Lily's face he added "and older".

"I'm too young to be a Grandma! Keep that in mind Harry James!"

"Yes Mum" Harry hastily replied.

When the boys went into the living room to decorate the tree, Lily begun to cook dinner since the food at the ministry functions was left to be desired. When she got most of the food fixed, she headed into the living where her boys were decorating the tree.

Christmas ornaments were flying around the tree, hanging themselves. Sirius and Remus were directing the ornaments with their wands, while James and Harry handled the more keepsake ones and breakable ornaments.

"Looks good boys," she commented.

Sirius started to sing "Deck the Halls" off key.

"Sirius, you can't sing" Harry said from the other side of the tree.

"Oi!" Then Sirius got a mischievous look on his face. "You know what. I think that deserves some punishment". Then he grinned at Harry.

"Uh Oh!" and Harry took off as Sirius chased him around the room before he tackled him to the ground and proceed to tickle Harry.

"Sirius, stop" Harry begged between laughs.

"Where was it that you're the most ticklish?" Sirius asked himself. "I remember now" and Sirius snaked his hands under Harry's shirt, tickling his stomach.

"I surrender Padfoot".

Lily smiled at the sound of her son's laughter, something that she rarely heard. She looked around the house and smiled at the Christmas decorations and her family around her.

It was great to be home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The tree was decorated, the decorations were up outside, the lights were on and it was looking like Christmas at the Potter household.

James and Lily were getting ready to leave for the Ministry Christmas party. Lily was nervous about leaving Harry by himself.

"No friends over, don't even think about getting in the firewhiskey, and…."

"Call us at the Ministry if I need anything I know Mum" Harry finished. Lily had gone over the rules ten times already. He never invited friends over when his parents weren't home and even though he knew how to pick the lock, he had no plans on having firewhiskey.

"You have the floo information if you need to call us right?"

"Yes Mum".

"Okay" Lily looked around nervously.

"Mum, I'm sixteen. I think I can manage being home by myself for a few hours."

"All right, we'll be home at eleven".

Once James and Lily were gone, Harry popped some popcorn and got another Butterbeer, settling in for a night watching TV.

_A Christmas Story _changed to the cartoon _How the Grinch Stole Christmas, _and _A Christmas Carol. _Despite being sixteen, he still liked the Muppet's version of _A Christmas Carol, _and the other cartoons.

When the movies were over, he returned the bowl to the kitchen and went upstairs to shower. After showering and changing into pajamas, he laid down on the couch after he came back downstairs. Out of nowhere, he started feeling sick to his stomach. He pushed it off to nothing and soon he fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

James and Lily returned home around eleven. Lily went into the family room where Harry was watching TV when they left.

Harry was fast asleep on the couch. Lily smiled at her son and gently shook him awake.

"Sweetheart, come on. Let's get you to bed".

Harry woke up with a yawn and got up off the couch. He shuffled to the stairs and headed to his room. He collapsed on the bed and instantly was asleep.

"Is Prongslet asleep?" James asked when he met Lily in the hall. Together they went to Harry's room. James took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Lily placed Harry's bare feet under the blankets and covered him up. She kissed his cheek and went to her room. James kissed the top of his head and followed Lily to their bedroom.

They went to sleep, dreaming of a wonderful family Christmas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up at three in the morning, instantly knowing something was wrong. His stomach hurt and he felt nauseous. He got up slowly, placing his glasses on his face, wincing at the pain he was feeling, and clutching his stomach. He pulled himself up and shuffled to the door, heading to his parents room.

On the way, his stomach cramped and churned, causing him to double over in the hallway. When the cramping stopped, he slowly pulled himself up and continued to shuffle his way to his parent's room. But when he felt bile rising in his throat, he made a run for the bathroom.

He collapsed in front of the toilet, heaving into the toilet and hoping he didn't wake up the whole household. When he finished, he sat on the floor of the bathroom, leaning his head on the toilet, debating on crawling back to bed, trying to figure out how to get to his parent's room or call for his mum. The third one seemed the best option, but would he wake up his dad, Remus and Sirius in the process.

They had come over after Harry had gone to bed and decided to stay the night. Harry knew this plan because it happened every year.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps in the hallway. Lily soon entered the bathroom.

Lily had woken up, her mother's intuition kicking in. She got up, wrapping her dressing gown around herself and headed to the door. She heard Harry in his bathroom, throwing up. She got to the open bathroom door and seen Harry sitting on the floor, leaning against the toilet. She walked quietly over to him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Lily asked quietly. Harry leaned his head up, looking at his mother, with drowsy eyes.

"Mum, I don't feel so good," Harry told her. Lily kneeled beside her son and she gently placed her hand on his forehead.

"You feel warm," she commented. She gently rubbed his back in small circles. "What hurts?"

"My stomach hurts". Harry gripped his belly, gently pressing in.

"When did your stomach start hurting?"Lily asked, continuing to rub Harry's back and running the possible illness, her son might have in her head.

"I don't know for sure. I woke up and my stomach hurt and I felt nauseous," Harry explained.

Lily told Harry to wait there and she would be right back, she left the bathroom to return to her bedroom for her wand. She also got her healer's bag, knowing she might need it.

She returned to the bathroom to find her son, in the same position as she found him the first time, only this time, he was sitting cross legged, leaning his head on the seat of the toilet and his arms wrapped around his middle.

She approached him slowly, not knowing if he'd fallen asleep and, gently placed her hand on his shoulder. At the touch he looked up at her and she gently asked "Ready to go back to bed?"

Harry nodded slowly, and allowed Lily to help him up off the floor and lead him to his bedroom, where he laid down on his bed.

Lily dug in her bag and found the thermometer. She waved her wand on the instrument to clean it before she stuck it in her son's month.

"Here, keep that under your tongue" she instructed as she stuck the thermometer in Harry's mouth.

Harry laid there, waiting for the thermometer to beep. Lily ran her fingers through Harry's hair, moving the fringe off his forehead, looking softly at her son as she did so. When the thermometer beeped, she removed it from Harry's mouth.

"102" she said. She looked at her son, had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. His arms, which were still wrapped around his abdomen, tightened its hold. "Cramps?" she asked. Harry nodded, moaning slightly when the cramps began to intensify for a minute.

"Better?" Lily asked when Harry relaxed and loosened his hold, letting out a sigh. Harry nodded again.

Lily picked up her healer's bag and dug around for her Muggle stethoscope. She pulled it out when she found it.

"Sweetheart, I need you to lie on your back for me" Lily requested gently. Harry turned onto his back, knowing what Lily was going to do. It was nothing for Lily to do physical examinations on James and Harry. Anytime either one of them was sick, Lily would take care of him, even diagnosing what they had.

"Anything else hurt besides your stomach?" she asked her son.

Harry shook his head. "No".

Lily pulled up Harry's T-shirt, placing the bell of the stethoscope on her son's stomach. She moved the bell of the stethoscope across the skin of Harry's abdomen. She listened to his bowels for a minute before she heard a loud rumbling sound.

"That didn't sound good," she commented.

Lily listened for another minute before she removed the stethoscope. "Your bowels are very active and that is a sign of the stomach flu. I'm sorry sweetie, but I'll need to press on your belly next. Tell me if it hurts when I press. Okay". Harry nodded.

Lily moved along Harry's lower abdomen, slowly moving up. She gently pressed on Harry's abdomen, knowing Harry could never tolerate a lot of pressure on his belly.

"I'll do the diagnostic charm and I'll be done."

She gently put her hand on Harry's stomach. Her earlier suspicions were correct. "You have the stomach flu".

"So am I stuck in bed?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"When you feel a little better, I'll let you move down to the family room and watch TV" Lily explained as she pulled down Harry's shirt and covered him back up with the blanket.

"Okay".

Lily kissed his forehead. "I'll be downstairs to brew the immunity potion for your Dad, Remus and Sirius. Need me, I'll be in the lab off the kitchen. You still the snitch that your Dad gave you?"

Harry opened a drawer on his bedside table and pulled out the snitch that James gave Harry when he came down with strep throat when he was thirteen. The snitch was charmed to find Lily if Harry needed her, when Lily placed the charm on it. James could also charm it to find him if Lily was unavailable.

James came home and got it and brought it to Hogwarts when Harry had his appendix removed the following year, so Lily could be alerted if Harry needed her when she moved him to her quarters.

"Okay. Try to sleep, sweetheart, I'll bring you up a stomach calmer in a little bit. It should help with your cramps".

"Thanks Mum".

Harry turned onto side, curling into a ball. Lily pushed back his hair and got up. She placed the charm on the snitch that it would fly and find her when Harry released it.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek and turned off the light as she left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

James entered Harry's room the next morning. Lily had told him that Harry had woken up sick the night before. She gave him the immunity potion before he went upstairs to his son's room.

He sat down on his son's bedside.

"You don't feel good do you?" he said, softly massaging Harry's back through the blanket.

Harry moaned, shaking his head no. "This sucks".

James rubbed Harry's back. He hated seeing Harry sick. He sat at Harry's bedside, watching his son wince when he felt his stomach cramp.

"That's the worst one yet" Harry moaned, holding his stomach. Lily came in with a vial in her hand.

"Here, that's the stomach calmer. That should help with the stomach cramps."

Harry sat up once his stomach had settled some and took the stomach calmer. Once he downed it and the water Lily had brought, he laid back down.

Lily left to finish her work, leaving James with Harry.

"You know, I remember when you were little, whenever you got sick, I would sit in a chair or in the bed with you and read you stories until I was hoarse. Then when you mum felt that you were a little better, she would move you down to the family room. You would watch those stupid cartoons, what was that one?"

"_The Simpsons_" Harry supplied.

"You still watch it don't you?" Harry nodded.

"The Christmas episode is on tonight, maybe Mum would let me move to the couch this afternoon".

James knew Lily liked to keep Harry in bed until his fever broke or if he was feeling some better. But James, bend the rules Lily had in place….many times.

"I'll talk to her" James said, patting his son's shoulder.

He walked downstairs and found his wife, sitting an armchair. Lily looked up from the book she was reading when she heard James come in.

"How's he feeling?"

"About the same. We need to get a stronger stomach calmer" he informed his wife.

Lily held the book she was reading. It was one of her potions books.

"Lily, there's something I want to ask you?" James began.

"Okay, what it is?" Lily looked at her husband's face, wondering if he was about to admit something to her.

"Could Harry move downstairs to the family room this afternoon?"

Lily was quiet and thought of the request. She knew Harry must have asked James to ask Lily. Even thought Harry had the advantage of using the puppy dog eyes and pout when he really wanted something.

"I'll tell him he could. Sirius could sit with him".

James smiled and leaned over to kiss his wife.

Remus entered the living room and sat in the armchair next to James.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Harry's sick, he has the stomach flu," Lily explained.

"Is that why I saw him run to the bathroom?"

Before Lily could get out of the chair, Remus added "Sirius is with him".

Lily went to the kitchen for the immunity potion for Remus and Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius left his bedroom, half asleep and shuffled to the bathroom. When he and Remus stayed with the Potters, they had their own room but shared a bathroom. Sirius left the bathroom, heading to his room when the door to Harry's room opened and Harry ran to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth.

When the sounds of retching reached Sirius's ears, being the caring Godfather he is, Sirius went and knocked on the bathroom door. He winced at the sound of hacking and gagging.

"Yeah?" Harry called.

"You okay?" Sirius asked. The sound of retching was his answer.

"Mind if I come in?" Silence followed. Sirius was about to open the door and entered the bathroom when Harry gave the okay.

Harry was sitting in front of the toilet, his head resting on the seat. He was sitting on his feet so he could lift himself up when he needed to throw up. One arm was wrapped around his stomach and the other was holding to the lid of the toilet.

"You're sick aren't you?" Sirius asked, moving the sweaty hair off Harry's forehead.

"Mum said it was the stomach flu. I've had it before, more times than I care to count. It sucks".

Sirius soothingly rubbed Harry's back as his godson groaned and then emptied more of his stomach contents. Unfortunately, there was nothing left in Harry's stomach, meaning that all Harry was doing was dry heaving.

Sirius winced as he watched Harry heave.

"Are you done?" Sirius asked when Harry back a slump back against him.

Harry nodded. Sirius placed a feather light charm on Harry and carried him back to his room. He laid him back into bed and covered him up with the blanket.

"Comfy?" Harry nodded.

"I'll go and get your Mum," Sirius patted Harry's shoulder and left the room.

Soon Lily entered the room. "Here sweetheart, this will help settle your stomach" Lily soothed as she handed Harry a cup with a straw. She helped guide the straw into Harry's mouth.

Harry soon discovered that Lily had fixed a cup of 7-up. Being Muggleborn, Lily was familiar with a lot of Muggle products and items.

"Your Dad and I just talked and I've decided to allow you to move downstairs to the family room. That way you could watch TV and be closer for me to keep an eye on."

"Thanks Mum".

"If your fever goes up or if you start feeling sick, you'll move back to bed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" Harry muttered.

When Lily left Remus peeked his head in.

"Stinks being sick near Christmas don't it?" he said.

Harry nodded. "I've had worse. I've had the flu for Christmas once."

"When?" Remus asked. He had been present for every Christmas since Lily and James were married and after Harry was born.

"I was ten. It was before I went to Hogwarts. You had some kind of bug and weren't allowed to be around me".

Then Remus recalled that Christmas. They had their Christmas on New Years that year because Harry was too sick for Christmas Day.

"Well, I better get going. I got some last minute presents to buy" Remus explained.

"Okay" Harry replied and cheekily said "A defense book is a good choice for me".

Remus ruffled his hair before he left the room. Harry leaned back into the pillowed and decided to take a nap before moving downstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry laid on the couch in the family room, watching TV with Sirius. After Lily had given Harry his potions, checked his temperature and he promised he would stay on the couch did he move down to the family room.

Sirius decided to sit with him and keep him company since Remus when out to get some late minute Christmas presents, James was called in to work, and Lily was in her lab, brewing potions.

"Feeling better pup?" Sirius asked.

"Some, my stomach don't hurt as bad as it did" Harry replied, snuggling in deeper into the cushions.

Sirius got the blanket off the back of the love seat and covered Harry up with the blanket.

"Thanks". Harry leaned his head against the propped up pillows and softly smiled as _The Simpsons _Christmas episode came on.

"I remember that Christmas three years ago, the one you came down with strep throat the next day."

"I never felt so sick in my life" Harry muttered. "That was until I got Wizard's Flu last year. That wasn't fun at all".

Sirius wrapped a comforting arm around Harry and gently pulled him closer to him so the teen could lean on his shoulder.

"You'll feel better soon, Pup. I hope you are. I hate seeing you sick".

Harry thought for a moment before he realized. "It's Remus, who can't stand the sight of someone throwing up isn't it?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, he also doesn't like to see you sick neither".

Harry nodded. "Shush, the shows back on".

The show came back from commercial and the conversations stopped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry fell asleep after the show went off and Sirius left him on the couch since he didn't want to wake up Harry.

James came home to find Harry still asleep on the couch. Lily came in the family room every now and then to check on him and see if he was running a temperature.

Harry woke up, sometime later, feeling nauseous and his stomach hurting more than before.

Slowly Harry got up and off the couch. He groaned when he thought that he would have to climb the stairs, to find his parents, but heard coming from the kitchen. He shuffled towards the kitchen door and found his mother, baking cookies, scones and other treats she fixed around Christmas. The smell of the bread baking that usually made Harry's stomach growl in anticipation, rumbled unhappily. Harry knew he couldn't stand there all day, especially with his upset stomach.

"Mum."

Lily looked up at the name and saw Harry standing there, slightly bent over with his arms around his middle.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked.

"My stomach really hurts" Harry couldn't help the whiny sick voice that he hadn't used since he was a little boy.

Lily washed her hands from where she was rolling dough and led Harry back to the couch.

"I doubt the way you're feeling, you could make it upstairs."

Harry shook his head weakly. He laid down on the couch on his side, and curled into a ball, holding his stomach. He felt Lily's hand on his forehead, noticing it felt a lot cooler than it did earlier.

"Your fever is about gone. I think the bug has about run its course." Lily ran her hand down Harry's face and down to his shoulder.

"I'll see if your dad could help you upstairs".

Harry nodded, slowly, closing his eyes when he felt a strong wave of nausea.

"Come on, son. Let's get you to bed." Harry felt his dad lift him up and carry him upstairs.

James carried Harry to his bedroom and gently laid him down on his bed. The wave of nausea had passed, by the stomach pain had not gone away.

"Lay on your back sweetheart and I'll rub your stomach".

Harry turned on his back, slowly, waiting to feel his mother's soft hands on his belly. Soon he felt Lily's hands on his abdomen, rubbing in soothing circles, careful not to add pressure.

Lily watched Harry's facial expressions and watched as his face relaxed, telling her that the abdominal massage was working. She learned the techniques from a massage class she took last summer. James and Harry took turns of being her massage model, however, Harry was Lily's choice since Harry would communicate with her while he was on the table, letting her know how she was doing, as appose to James who would fall asleep five minutes in.

"How am I doing? Is your stomach feeling better?" Lily asked after some time.

"Yeah", she heard Harry's stomach growl, telling her that the massage was working.

She continued to rub her son's stomach, even after he fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling better than he had yesterday. He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Lily's massage helped him sleep last night. He only woke up at midnight to go to the bathroom, and went back to sleep when he crawled back into bed.

The door opened and a black dog entered, jumped on the bed and started licking Harry's face.

"Ew, Padfoot. Get off".

Sirius laid down, flopping onto Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oaf, Sirius please get off, I'll get up if you get up".

In response, the black dog jumped off and Harry got up.

"Feeling better Pup?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, a lot better" Harry replied. Together Godfather and Godson headed downstairs to the kitchen. Lily was lauding porridge into bowls when they came in. James sat at the table, reading the _Prophet_.

"Good Morning, feeling better Harry?" James asked when Harry sat down at the table.

"I'm feeling a lot better. The cramps are gone, but some movement makes my stomach feel sore".

Lily placed a vial in front of him. "That should take care of the soreness. Take it easy on what you eat today. Your stomach is still recovering from the bug you had."

"Okay" Harry dug into the porridge Lily placed in front of him. Tearing off the crust Harry asked "What are we doing today?"

"Well, you are taking it easy and staying on the couch. I'm going to start baking cookies and other treats for tomorrow".

"I'm heading into work for a half day" James replied.

"So, you'll have me and Remus to keep you company" Sirius explained, taking a drink of his coffee.

So for the rest of the day, Remus, Sirius and Harry laid around on the couches in the family room, playing Exploding Snap, Snakes and Ladders, Wizard's Chess and watching movies.

The next day would be Christmas Eve and then it would be Christmas Day.

For Harry, he was looking forward to it. Because it would be the first Christmas they spent at home and Harry wasn't sick.

That fact along, Harry knew that this would be the best Christmas and he was glad that he wasn't sick for Christmas.


End file.
